utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Kotobuki
|Name = Kotobuki Reiji |kanji name = 寿　嶺二（ことぶき　れいじ） |romaji name = Kotobuki Reiji |nickname = Rei-chan |age-game = 25 (D/AS), 26 (ASAS) |age-anime = 25 |birthday = July 13 |height = 173 cm (5' 8") |weight = 61 kg (135 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = B |horoscope = Cancer |specialty = Maracas |original = Not Available |fandisk = Not Available |music = Not Available |debut = Not Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |units = with with Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya with Ittoki Otoya with Mikaze Ai, Shinomiya Natsuki |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 13 (cameo) Season 2: Episode 1 |seiyuu = Morikubo Showtaro (森久保 祥太郎) |profile = "He plays the clown however he becomes sharp in some cases."|aka = Lazy|instrument = Maracas}} Reiji Kotobuki (寿 嶺二, Kotobuki Reiji) is the senior assigned to train |3= Ittoki Otoya}} and |3= Ichinose Tokiya}} in their Master Course. He is voiced by Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎, Morikubo Shoutarou). Appearance He has layered, shoulder-length, dark brown hair, with tufts a little longer. He wears a white fedora with a blue ribbon wrapped around it, but does have other fedoras as well. His bright eyes are light brown, contrasting with light skin, normal complexion, but in the anime he has taupe-gray eyes and he is very athletic when sports are concerned. Personality Reiji is known as the clown of the group, though he also has a very mature side. A bit of a prankster, he enjoys pulling pranks on others such as Ranmaru, who is an easy target. He calls his fellow mentors “Ai-Ai”, “Ran-Ran” and “Myu-chan” while he calls his kouhai's "Otoyan" and "Toki". He is also to some extent perverted, as shown in the games. He also loves sports. He doesn't get sucked into one particular thing, since he tends to go all the way. However, it said that his true feelings are usually hidden behind his smile. History Reiji's mother owns a bentou shop and usually helps with his sister. His father left them when Reiji was very young. In All Star, it is revealed that he had a best friend named Kisaragi Aine who looked exactly like Ai, and he feels guilty over Aine's disappearance. -- The phone call that he missed. Anime Reiji first appears with Camus, Mikaze Ai, and Kurosaki Ranmaru performing one of their songs as holograms, and ending as their human selves. Shining Saotome stated that the professionals would assist STARISH with their Master Course. Kotobuki was assigned as Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya's senior. He calmed down Ranmaru when challenged by Jinguji, saying that to become a universally acknowledged professional, you have to have the guts to defy your seniors. After Ranmaru left, Otoya commented that he was really hoping to learn a lot from Kotobuki-senpai. Kotobuki laughed when addressed this,and told Otoya to call him Rei-Chan. Kotobuki then nicknamed Otoya 'Otoyan' and proceeded to nickname Tokiya 'Toki'. Kotobuki, (as did all the other seniors, excluding Camus) took half of Otoya and Tokiya's room and made them sleep in bunk beds. Gallery See here: Kotobuki Reiji/Gallery. Song Chronology |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ROT.jpg |datereleased = December 21, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} & |3=Mikaze Ai}} |image = IDOLSONG-RA.jpg |datereleased = August 22, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 溺愛テンプテーション |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Ai}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Ranmaru}} / |3=Ai}} & |3=Camus}} |image = DUETCD-RRAC.jpg |datereleased = September 26, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = RISE AGAIN |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RO.jpg |datereleased = November 14, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Shining Star Xmas |track1info = (as SHINING STARS |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 愛しき人へ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = キスはウインクで |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Iwahashi Seima |track2arranger = Iwahashi Seima }} |track1title = マリアージュ |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Ai}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = You're my life |track2info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Ai}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = NEVER... |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kita Tomohiro |track2title = Hurray×2ドリーマーズ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kita Tomohiro |track2arranger = Kita Tomohiro }} Trivia *His favorite food is karaage. *His eye color is brown in the game, while in the anime it is silver. *He is prone to bribing others with his cooking, even Saotome. *He is the shortest out of all the members of QUARTET NIGHT, despite being the oldest. **In fact, |3=Ai}}, who is ten years his junior, is taller than him by 5 cm. *His hobby is going out on drives with his car. Category:Kotobuki Reiji Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Male Category:Idols Category:Stub Category:Characters